Le véritable destin de Yuya
by Temperance18
Summary: La signification qu'eut plus tard la gifle que donna Yuya à Kyo


Le véritable destin de Yuya

Après avoir vaincu les Mibu, la bande à Kyo avait retrouvé leur ami sous les décombres de la Tour Rouge. Kyo, salement amoché, s'était fait soigné par Akari et allait beaucoup mieux à présent.

Toute la bande avait décidé de dormir juste pour la nuit autour d'un feu de bois à la belle étoile. Evidemment, Yukimura avait vite fait de trouvé pleins de bouteilles de saké que lui-même, Kyo, Kyoshiro, et Tigre rouge s'empressaient de boire. Les amis papotaient en différents groupes autour du feu, ainsi Kyo était dans son coin picolant et restant silencieux, toujours fidèle à lui-même en fait. Kyoshiro était affriché d'une Sakuya tentant de le convaincre de baisser sa consommation de saké. Tokito collait Akira pour obtenir un duel. Yukimura dansait au milieu de l'assemblée avec un Tigre rouge complètement ivre, sous les regards désespérés de Mahiro et Sasuke. Yuya, elle, discutait avec Okuni qui lui faisait part de ses projets d'avenirs. Luciole et Shinrei se disputait encore et toujours. Bontenmaru parlait en toute bonne amitié avec Akari quand survint un évènement inattendu.

La dispute commença quand Akari fit part de ses projets d'avenirs avec Kyo

Bontenmaru : Pff … Tu peux toujours rêver Tokichiro, n'empêche que tu n'as toujours pas réussi à frapper Kyo au visage. HA HA HA HA HA ! Tes projets de mariage avec Kyo tombent à l'eau, HA HA HA HA HA !

Akari vit rouge et envoya valser Bontenmaru à l'autre bout du terrain.

Tigre rouge (complètement ivre) : C'est vrai que Kyo avait fait la promesse à Akari de l'épouser si elle parvenait à le frapper au visage… Hic…

Yukimura (tout d'un coup sérieux) : Houlà, Akari, même si tu es très forte, tu es bien courageuse. Aucunes femmes ne pourraient frapper Kyo au visage.

Akari (des étoiles pleins les yeux) : Je serais la première femme à le frapper au visage et donc la seule qu'il épousera dans sa vie…

Akira ayant entendu toute la discussion et voulant se venger de tous ce que lui avait fait subir Akari.

Akira : Je mets fin à tes espérances tout de suite Akari parce que Yuya a déjà giflé Kyo au visage…

* Long silence autour du feu *

Les deux intéressés relevèrent la tête et Yuya rougit comme une pivoine.

Yuya : Quoi ? Mais non… Fin si je l'ai giflé mais Akari rassure-toi, il ne m'avait pas fait cette promesse donc ça ne compte pas hein !

Akari fondit en larmes sous le regard satisfait d'un Akira qui se ramassa une tape monumentale d'une Tokito fâchée de le voir briser le cœur d'une femme.

Luciole : Ah bon ? Bah Yuya, normalement Kyo devrait t'épouser parce qu'en réalité, il avait dit à Akari qu'il épouserait la première femme qui le frapperait au visage, il n'avait pas précisé que c'était juste pour elle…

La gêne de Yuya augmenta. Kyo prit un air sadique. Kyoshiro et Sakuya se sourirent. Akari pleurait à présent en compagnie de Tigre rouge. Sasuke s'en fichait complètement, Mahiro souriait de bon cœur. Okuni poussa un soupir désespérer. Akira s'était complètement désintéressé de la conversation et se disputait avec Tokito. Luciole regardait une chenille qui passait par là. Bontenmaru et Shinrei observait le spectacle avec un sourire d'amusement. Et Yukimura, toujours aussi délicat, proclama « Waiii, ce soir on fête le futur mariage de Kyo et Yuya !»

Yuya : Non ! C'est hors de question ! Jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS, je me marierai avec ce démon alcoolique, pervers et égoïste.

Kyo : T'inquiètes pas planche à pain. Je prendrai soin de toi, ne t'avais-je pas dit que dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon vrai corps, je te ferai des trucs encore plus terribles ?

Et comme pour joindre le geste à la parole, Kyo se leva et se dirigea vers Yuya. Celle-ci recula en sortant son pistolet.

Yuya : Kyo n'approche pas, sale pervers ! Sinon, je tire !

Kyo : Ha ha ha ! Planche à pain, tu n'as toujours pas compris, après tout ce temps, que tes balles ne m'atteignaient jamais !

S'obstinant, Yuya tira plusieurs balles à la suite que Kyo évita aisément. D'ailleurs le démon se rapprochait dangereusement de plus en plus vers Yuya. Les autres n'osaient pas aller aider la pauvre chasseuse de prime sous peine d'être tuer par un Kyo complètement surexcité. Yuya l'avait justement comprit et attrapa ce qui lui passa sous la main, c'est-à-dire une cuve rempli de produits liquide médicinale (Akari s'en était servi pour soigner les blessures les plus graves de Kyo), et le balança sur Kyo. Yuya ne le rata pas et le liquide se répandit sur Kyo. Malheureusement pour notre jolie blonde, le liquide était blanc et rappelait affreusement à Kyo le lait, ce qu'il détestait absolument. D'ailleurs, l'aura de Kyo augmenta et comprenant dans quel embêtement elle s'était mise, Yuya prit ses jambes à son cou et partit à toute vitesse. Kyo se lança aussitôt à sa poursuite.

Kyo : Planche à pain ! Reviens ici ! JE VAIS TE VIOLER !

Yuya tripla de vitesse et parvint très vite à semer le démon. Se réfugiant derrière un décombre de la Tour Rouge, Yuya reprit petit à petit sa respiration. Mais hélas pour elle, le démon l'avait retrouvé. La saisissant par derrière, il se mit à la peloter.

Kyo : Alors planche à pain, que dis-tu de cet avant-goût ?

Les larmes aux yeux, Yuya se libéra du joug de Kyo et se mit à lui hurler.

Yuya : Espèce de débile ! Tu te crois où ? Je ne suis pas une des catins que tu as l'habitude de fréquenter. Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de toi d'abord ?

La réplique fatidique. Kyo s'arrêta soudainement et regarda Yuya qui essuyait ses larmes.

Yuya : Tu n'es qu'un crétin qui n'a jamais compris grand-chose à quoi que ce soit. Idiot ! Démon ! Abru… Humpf

Kyo avait plaqué violemment ses lèvres contre celles de Yuya.

Kyo : Planche à pain, mets-toi bien dans la tête que tu es à moi et à personne d'autre !

Un ange passa et Yuya finit par abandonner la lutte, se laissant aller dans les bras de Kyo.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Yukimura retourna vite fait bien fait vers le groupe en hurlant.

- SORTEEEEEEEEZZZZ LE SAKEEEEEEEE ! Y'A UN FUTUR MARIAGE A FETEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR !


End file.
